


The Price of Failure

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [10]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Cut throat - Freeform, Eye Sex, F/F, F/M, Guro, Multi, Snuff, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Kiran punishes Sharena for her failure in command - fucking the girl's eye, and through it, her brain.Lyn kills Oboro for trying to disobey her, and Felicia for crashing a bunch of plates.Rebecca tries to attack Kiran, and is executed publicly as punishment.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Price of Failure

Sharena was on her knees in Kiran’s office. Tears were running down her usually cheerful face, as she looked at the summoner with a pleading look in her eyes. Her armor was in tatters, her body covered in blood and bruises, but she knew that would gain her no sympathy from him. 

“Please, give me another chance!” She tried to beg him through her tears, but Kiran’s face showed no signs of mercy. Her mission against the Emblian forces went horribly, with only her returning from it. Although she was scared of reporting that, she knew she had to so she went straight to him when she returned to the castle. However, it seemed Kiran was going to punish her right away.

“You knew this would happen if you failed again.” Kiran told her, thinking how to kill the girl. “You know what to do.” He told her while staring into her green, teary eyes.

Sharena sniffled as she began to remove whatever remained of her clothes. With how destroyed they were, it didn’t take her long, and soon she was standing there in the full nude. Her mind thought of the Sharena that she saw dead when she was summoned here. Was that her similarly scared of dying? It seemed with all the deaths she saw since coming here, her fear only increased. She looked at Kiran again, and tried to beg him again.

Kiran stood up from his desk, undoing his robes and freeing his cock. He walked closer to her, and she reached out towards it, but he pushed her hand aside, slapping her on the cheek with it before stopping. Sharena’s head recoiled back a bit, and his dick lined up right with one of her green eyes. As he saw it, he just knew what he had to do. He thrust his hips forward, forcing his dick into her eye socket. Ocular liquid and blood splashed out of it as Sharena’s eyeball was squashed, the tip of Kiran’s cock piercing through it in one go. Sharena’s body shook as she felt that, the pain beyond anything she ever felt before. Kiran’s cock neatly fit in the hole, but he wanted to fit more of it inside her. He grabbed her head by the hair with one hand, stabilizing it. Sharena looked at him with her surviving eye, tears running from it as she held out her hand to him, and tried to plead again: “P-Please, this is enough! Don’t kill meeeeeee!” Her final word was interrupted as he forced his dick through the back of her eye socket, ramming it into her brain. 

Sharena’s remaining eye rolled back, her tongue hanging limply from her open mouth. The words leaving her mouth turned into senseless blabbering, drool leaking out of her mouth. Her entire body started jerking wildly as Kiran’s dick started moving again, sliding through the new hole in her head and mincing through more of her brain, her twitches synchronized with his movements. The somewhat rough feel of her bones felt quite interesting, while the tip of his cock was warmly enveloped with her brain matter. Sharena’s bladder released, a streak of it squirting out of her pussy and onto his cold, stone floor. Her mind was pretty hazy now, the brain damage causing her not to think straight, so her mind was just showing her random images. Many of the heroes she met had appeared, but one appeared more than the others. Sharena remembered that she and the girl with short green braids became very close, but she couldn’t even remember her face now, nevermind her name. Recalling their pleasure-filled moments together was beyond her ability now. And with another shove of Kiran’s cock, all of that disappeared as well. When Kiran pushed in yet again, her body slumped completely, held up just by his hand as she died.

Kiran felt the increased weight on his dick, and it only took him a couple more thrusts until he blew his load. His semen mixed in with her brain matter, some of it leaking out of her eye socket as he pulled his gore-covered cock out. He let Sharena’s head drop for a moment, and wiped most of it into her blonde ponytail. As he let go of her body, it fell forwards onto his floor, her small breasts squashed against the floor. Kiran walked over behind her, staring at Sharena’s butt, which was now sticking up in the air. Her asshole looked quite inviting, so he stroked himself for a moment until he got hard again, then pushed his dick into her anus. He continued to enjoy her body for some more time, but eventually grew tired of it, so he ordered some heroes to remove the body. He wondered briefly what Lyn was doing at the time, since she said she had some business she had to take care of.

Lyn knocked at the door to Oboro’s room. The Hoshidian opened after a moment, and Lyn walked inside. The room looked more like a tailor’s workshop than a fighter’s, but Lyn was just fine with that - that’s why she had come there, after all. She could see the dress she wanted from her, waiting for her on a desk. She walked over, and picked it up - then quickly undressed, not caring for the blue haired woman that was watching her, a bit uncomfortable with her presence. Oboro’s fingers were playing with one of her sewing needles, and she started seeing a bit mindlessly while watching her.

With how cut up her current dress was, she came and asked Oboro to make her a new one - as well as a bunch of spares. Trying the new one on she found out it fit her just right - perfectly hugging the curves of her body, and still letting her move unobstructed. Lyn took out her sword, and swung it around a little to test that out, then turned towards Oboro with a smile on her face. “Thanks, it’s perfect.” Oboro’s face lightened up as she heard that, but still was a bit wary of her.

“Now, what about the lingerie I asked you for?” Lyn asked her. Even though she wasn’t used to wearing underwear, while talking with some of the girls she heard that it could make her even sexier for Kiran, so she decided to go through with it. The hoshidian tensed as she heard that, but mustered her courage and answered:  
“Don’t you think you asking me for too much? I’ve already sawn you a dozen dresses, and I don’t think you’re going to pay me for them. Unless you find some way of paying me back for these, I won’t give them to you.”

Lyn’s mood turned to anger as she heard that. She asked Oboro for that for Kiran’s enjoyment, so being turned down like that meant Oboro was getting in her way. The blue-haired girl turned back to her tailoring table, showing Lyn she was done talking to her. She weighed the sword in her hand as she looked at Oboro. Her words were implying that she already prepared the underwear Lyn wanted. With that in mind, Lyn decided that Oboro probably wouldn’t be of any use to her in the near future. Getting the stuff she wanted from her was quite easy then - she just had to kill her.

Once she decided on that, Lyn walked towards Oboro. The tailor was bent over her table, focused on her work again. So she didn’t know that Lyn was approaching her, only learning of that as pain exploded in her back. Lyn stabbed her right through the middle of her back, slicing easily through her leather belt and her orange kimono. Since Lyn lined her stab perfectly, the Sol Katti went straight through Oboro’s spine, Oboro suddenly losing control of half of her body. With the sword sticking out of her belly, she wouldn’t be able to move that much anyway. Her kimono was quickly soaked through with her blood. Oboro turned her head to look at Lyn again, glaring at her intensely with hatred she usually reserved for Nohrians. She understood quite well why Lyn attacked her, blaming herself for her misjudgement.

Half of Oboro’s body was crippled now, but she could still resist with her upper body. Because of that, Lyn grabbed two pairs of scissors from Oboro’s desk, stabbing them through her wrists and pinning her hands to the table. Since Oboro was pretty much stuck in place now, Lyn grabbed another pair of scissors. The tailor couldn’t help but feel a bit curious about what Lyn would do with it. She didn’t have to wait long for the answer. Lyn put the tool at the point on her hip where her kimono was cut, and started scissoring through it. She continued to do so all the way to her collar, and after she was finished, Lyn tore the kimono away from Oboro’s body. WIth it out of the way, Lyn continued to strip her. WIth another few snaps of the scissors, she removed Oboro’s bra and her panties, leaving her just in her boots and high socks. The pain pulsating in her abdomen wasn’t too strong, so Oboro was able to watch Lyn do it without any distractions.

Lyn leaned back to take a look at Oboro’s body, held upright by the sword. Oboro continued to glare at her, so she decided to give her some pain to think about instead. She stabbed the scissors into one of Oboro’s breasts, and twisted them a bit. A pang of pain appeared on Oboro’s face, breaking her angry expression, telling Lyn it was just what she wanted. She stabbed Oboro with the scissors a few more times, leaving a few bloody marks on the upper part of her body - she only hurt her there, since Oboro lost all contact with her lower half. Eventually, she decided it was enough. However, she had one more idea of what to do with the bloodied scissors.

Grabbing hold of Oboro’s breast with less cuts on it, she flicked her nipple with her fingers until it was nicely hardened. With that done, she lined up the scissors with it. Fear appeared on Oboro’s face as she realized what the other girl was doing, and her face twisted in pain as Lyn cut her nipple off. Lyn enjoyed the tailor’s pained expression, so to cause her even more pain, she stabbed the scissors through where Oboro’s nipple used to be, burying it deep inside it. Satisfied with that, Lyn looked at Oboro’s table again, thinking what to do. The Sacean woman considered taking one of the clothes there and using it to choke her, but she thought of another idea as she saw a long iron needle on the table.

Lyn grabbed it, touching the tip of it with her finger to check how sharp it was. She winced a bit as it drew blood from her finger, but she confirmed the needle was just as sharp as she wanted it to. Having done that, Lyn turned back towards Oboro. She bent over towards the girl’s ear, stroking it gently with fingers of one hand. Oboro could only wait in horror as she did that, very much aware of what Lyn was going to do. Then, in one quick motion, Lyn stabbed the needle into Oboro’s ear canal, and it slid all the way to Oboro’s brain.

The upper half of Oboro’s body started twitching, as much as it could with the hands being impaled at the table. Oboro’s tongue lolled out of her mouth, the expression on her face becoming quite mindless. Lyn wiggled the needle for a moment, causing additional brain damage, then backed out, leaving Oboro to die. She watched her for a moment, her fingers playing around her pussy, but decided to do what she came to the room for instead of continuing that.

While Oboro was dying, Lyn took that time to scavenge around her room. She quickly found the undergarments she requested from her. She considered taking some other clothes for herself, but decided against it since she was quite satisfied with what she got. Searching around, she found a bunch of swimsuits in different sizes. Without thinking much about it, she decided to take them with herself as well. When she was finished rummaging through Oboro’s workshop, the Hoshidian lancer had already been dead. Lyn got closer to the dead body to confirm that was the case, then walked out of the room.

Lyn headed straight to her room, leaving the stuff she took inside it. She wondered if she wanted to put some of the lingerie on, but decided against it for now. She walked out, and was about to knock on Kiran’s door, when she heard a loud metallic crash behind her, followed by the sound of some glass breaking. She turned around, seeing the pink-haired maid Felicia on her knees, picking up the pieces of broken glass.

“I’m so sorry that I startled you! It’s just that I’m very clumsy with these things.” Lyn watched the girl as she tried to gather all the broken glass, only hurting her fingers. She wondered how did a girl like that even become a maid, coming to the conclusion that keeping her around would do more harm than good. The girl was also carrying a dagger on her hip, so Lyn walked to her, careful not to step on the glass. She crouched, and took the dagger from her. “Whoa, why did you take my dagger?” She eyed up the woman, realizing she was the summoner’s lover everyone had been talking about recently. She realized how bad an impression she must have made on her.

Lyn didn’t bother with answering her, swinging the dagger at her already. With how wasteful the maid’s hands have been, Lyn decided she’d start with taking them away. The dagger sliced easily through the wrist of Felicia’s left hand, leaving the hand that used to wield it disconnected from the rest of Felicia’s body.  
“I’m sorryyy!” The maid apologized as Lyn did that, realizing just how much trouble she was in. Tears appeared in her blue eyes as Lyn grabbed her other hand with her free one, and used the dagger to cut it off as well. Felicia stared at the two bleeding stumps, wondering if it was even possible for her to help around or fight like that.

As Felicia was thinking about that, Lyn stabbed the dagger into her abdomen. Felicia cried out in pain, suddenly aware that this wouldn’t be a concern for her soon. Lyn pulled the dagger out, stopping it just out of Felicia’s body, and started to cut upwards. Felicia’s white apron and her black maid dress provided to be no defense against it as Lyn cut through them all the way to her throat, getting rid of Felicia’s cravat. With a quick slice downwards, Lyn sliced through the parts that were still intact, the apron falling off quickly. The dress was still holding on, so Lyn had to work with the knife for a bit longer until she managed to remove it.

Lyn decided to leave Felicia’s white undershirt on, only removing her white panties before standing up. Before Felicia could wonder what that meant for her, Lyn lifted the front of her dress and pressed her snatch against her face. Her earlier arousal reappeared in full force, so she forced the maid to help her with that. Felicia understood perfectly what she had to do, helping lady Corrin with her arousal many times when she still served her at the Northern Fortress. So she started working with her tongue right away, hoping desperately that if she did that Lyn wouldn’t hurt her any more. Since Felicia couldn't use her hands to keep herself stable, her stumps slowly bleeding into her undershirt as she pressed them against it, Lyn had to hold her head with one hand. Her other hand was still holding Felicia’s dagger. Lyn leaned her head back, her ponytail swinging wildly as the pleasure of being eaten out by someone capable coursed through her body. Felicia’s tongue proved to be very skillful in bringing her pleasure, and Lyn wondered briefly if it was worth keeping her just for that. However, she remembered the girl probably would get summoned again at some point, and just decided to keep her proficiency in mind if that happened.

Felicia continued to lap away at Lyn’s cunt, until she felt her come onto her face. Felicia closed her eyes to avoid it getting into them, so the sudden pain in her throat came as a surprise. She opened her eyes to see fresh blood on her dagger, and with the sudden surge of blood coming from her throat she understood that Lyn must have cut it. She rose the stumps at the end of her arms towards it, knowing fully well that even with her hands intact it wouldn’t have helped her. Lyn had already left, opening the door she had approached before. As Felicia felt energy leaving her body, she felt someone shove her against the cold stone wall. She turned her head to see that it was Niles. Felicia didn’t even have the energy to protest as prince Leo’s retainer shoved her thighs apart, his cock entering her pussy. He groped her tits through her undershirt, using them as handles to pound into her faster. She didn’t even notice Lyn passing them again, smiling as she saw Felicia being used while a bit annoyed that her lover wasn’t in his room, only finding Sharena’s abused corpse there. She also went over to her room, and added Felicia’s dagger to the growing arsenal of weapons she had there, before going off in search of Kiran.

By the time the one-eyed man came inside her, all that remained of Felicia was a lifeless husk, the rapid blood loss from 3 major wounds being more than enough to take her life. However, It didn’t stop the line of men that appeared, all waiting to get back at the girl who poured hot water on them or otherwise annoyed them with her clumsy behaviour. The men continued to use her for a long time, with most of her covered with their semen as they used both her holes and her face to pleasure themselves. When they were done with using her, her corpse had already turned completely cold.

After using Sharena’s corpse for some time, filling her bowels with his semen, Kiran decided to go and watch some heroes practice their fighting again. A few of them stuck in his memory a bit more than others: Clair’s fluid movement with her lance as the noble’s short dress bounced to show off her shapely legs. Another similarly skilled pegasus rider fought on the other side, Kiran remembering her as princess Hinoka of the Hoshido kingdom. The tomboyish redhead was locked in a heated duel with the Macedonian princess Minerva, the wyvern knight standing her ground against her with her axe. From his observation of them Kiran could tell that the two redheaded princesses had a bond deeper than usual friendship, their affection for each other pretty clear to him. With the loving gazes they shared while stopping in their duels, and the caring gestures whenever one hurt the other, he was certain they either already were lovers, or were about to become a couple. One final performance that seemed memorable to him was princess Ayra’s show of her swordsmanship, easily evading the fire from an adult Tiki who was in her dragon form.

Just as he was about to leave, deciding to send Clair on the next mission, he heard someone call out to him: “Lord Kiran, watch out!” As he turned to check who said that, Soleil pushed him to the side, an arrow sinking into her body shoulder. She let out a slight moan as it did, but Kiran realized just how dangerous that was, anger welling up inside him. If it wasn’t for the pink haired girl, he was quite sure that the arrow would be quite harmful to him. He turned in the direction the arrow came from, seeing a green-haired archer readying another arrow to shoot at him. Before Rebecca could do that, she felt someone crashing into her side, throwing her off-balance. Another person forced the bow out of her hands, and the men restrained her. “Lord Eliwood… Why?” She muttered as she saw that one of the men holding her was the noble she used to serve. However, her sorrow turned to anger as she saw the summoner approach her.

“You murderer! Why did you kill Sharena!” She screamed at him. The Askrian princess was incredibly welcoming to her when Rebecca first came to this world, providing the comfort she was yearning for after being so suddenly separated from her friends - comfort extending far beyond Rebecca thought she’d receive from another woman. When she learned of what happened to her lover from one of the castle’s servants, she knew she had to at least try getting revenge for that.

Kiran didn’t reply, just watching her struggle against the heroes holding her for a moment. Nearby, he could see a healer tending to Soleil’s wound. He was thinking of what to do with her. He had been hoping that the public execution he held swayed people against that kind of vengeful behaviour, but he didn’t realize that heroes summoned afterwards wouldn’t know that. That meant the girl was a prime candidate for another execution like that. However, there was an option even more appealing to him.

“Listen up everybody!” He shouted, getting attention of all the heroes nearby. “This girl tried to kill me. As punishment for her, all of you can now do whatever you want to her.” A murmur of surprise could be heard going through the field. To Kiran’s content, the response seemed to be mostly positive. 

Eliwood, whose Ninian gave up her life for his pleasure was one of the men holding Rebecca. Since she did that, it was easier for him to go with this idea. However, he had to do something before that. He looked at the new Ninian, who was watching him from the sidelines, with a questioning look on his face. His lover understood him perfectly, and gave him an accepting nod. With his one concern out of the way, he let go of Rebecca, and grabbed her head by one of the braids on the side of her face and pulling her head down towards his crotch. “Lord Eliwood… Please, don’t do this!” She cried out to him, but he ignored her while undoing his pants. Once his cock was free, he shoved it towards Rebecca’s face. Tears ran down the sides of her face as she opened her mouth, not finding enough strength inside her to resist. He forced his shaft all the way in to her throat, the young archer gagging on it.

Eliwood’s example encouraged others to do as they wanted with Rebecca as well. Rebecca could feel rough hand grabbing her orange skirt and pulling it away, exposing her small ass. Her panties were just shoved to the side, her virgin pussy and anus exposed to whoever did that. Rebecca felt a finger entering her asshole, stretching it open a bit, before it was replaced with a dick. It caused her a lot of pain as it pushed into her tight hole, forcing her to accommodate it while it slowly went further inside her. She’d be sobbing if it wasn’t that hard for her to breathe. Eliwood was letting her break off for air sometimes, but she only could get a few big breathes each time before her mouth was stuffed full again. When Eliwood was finished, he pulled his dick out, his semen shooting onto her face. She got only a few moments of rest before another man replaced him.

Kiran watched from a distance as the gangbang of Rebecca continued, her orange chestguard and black undershirt ending up torn off her body, both her anal and vaginal virginity taken away by the men. Once Soleil’s wound was healed, Kiran watched with a smile as the girl ran towards the archer, eager to get back at her for her wound. Her making Rebecca eat her out also encouraged the female heroines to join in, most of the people in the field eventually getting to use Rebecca for their enjoyment. While watching her, Kiran was eventually joined by Lyn, his Sacean lover enjoying the show as much as he did while the two began making out. At first, Rebecca tried struggling, but as load after load had been blown inside her, Rebecca became broken mentally, not really reacting to the continued abuse towards the end.

Once her reactions pretty much stopped, Kiran decided it was time to carry on with what he had in mind. “Can I borrow your sword?” He asked Lyn while going for a quick kiss on her lips, and she handed him the Sol Katti with a nod. Kiran walked over to Rebecca, and waited for the Minerva he noticed earlier who was currently using Rebecca to have her orgasm, the princess making out with Hinoka and proving his earlier deduction correct. When the girl was done, the pair embraced each other tightly, giving him enough space to do as he pleased.

Kiran didn’t really do that much. As Rebecca fell to her knees without anyone to hold her up, he just delivered a slash across her chest. The pain caused Rebecca to bounce up, bringing her mind a bit closer to the present. “Now, I want each one of you to deliver a cut to her as well.” Kiran called out, and immediately was followed with a bunch of heroes using their weapons to hurt the girl. Rebecca’s ear-piercing screams sounded high in the field as she was sliced and stabbed with a variety of weapons. As it continued, her body was slowly becoming more and more cut up, eventually becoming a bloodied, unrecognizable mess on the ground. Rebecca’s green sash over the corpse’s head was the only thing that could be used to identify it.

Satisfied with that outcome, Kiran walked away from the field, Lyn holding his hand as they returned to Kiran’s room. On their way back, they passed Felicia’s cum-soaked corpse, the maid’s head torn off and her neck stump covered in semen as well. Lyn concluded someone must have taken it to keep it as a toy as she and Kiran entered his room, both of them eager to enjoy the other’s body.


End file.
